


just for fun

by frostjotun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostjotun/pseuds/frostjotun
Summary: однажды Локи становится настолько скучно, что тот решает сделать Тору макияж
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	just for fun

Огромная звезда, единственное, что способно вселить в абсолютно любое существо расширяющую стенки сознания надежду, практически полностью опустилась за линию, разделяющую верхний и нижний мир, в последние минуты своего правления окрашивая стены миллиардами оттенков розового цвета, тысячами переливов персиков и апельсинов с фиолетовыми вкраплениями.

Несмотря на постепенное угасание нежно касающегося оболочки глаз света, вселенная и все её проявления казались до восхищенного и восхищающего умиротворения теплыми, будто все пространство впитало в себя ласкающие кожу языки пламени костра, разгорающегося все больше и больше при отзвуках поющей гитары.

Локи хорошо до мягкой улыбки, но чертовки скучно, скучно, скучно; скучно до такой степени, что пронзающий металл взгляд метается по комнате в поиске хоть какой-то зацепки на веселье или, очевидно, пакость, но найти намек этот безумно сложно, ведь, кажется, все возможности решили улетучиться, переняв привычку трикстера портить всем веселье, при этом веселясь самому.

Внимание на себе акцентировало изысканное трюмо молочного цвета, перед которым Бог Коварства сидел, когда, вдохновленный до легкого румянца на скулах, сотворял рисунки на собственном лице в порыве всеобъемлющей любви к искусству.

Тор, отдыхающий в уютном кресле и лениво проводящий кончиками пальцев по своему возлюбленному оружию, выглядел в точности таким же скучающим, как и трикстер, а в выражении его лица сквозило то же самое тепло, передаваемое легким изгибом губ и прищуром глаз, но он был явно сосредоточен на невидимой точке в стене напротив, не отводя от неё взгляд.

Темноволосый принц плавно поднялся на ноги, покинув привычное место на полу подле дивана изумрудного цвета, и неспеша направился к трюмо, а в радужках его глаз блистали мечущиеся мысли и идеи, возникающие одна за другой, не давая ему решить, чего же он действительно хочет в данный момент.

Поймав хитрый, довольный взгляд Локи, уже постукивающего пальцами по палетке с тенями, Громовержец нахмурился, ища объяснение подобной радости существа, способного придумать что угодно, лишь бы напакостить, а после, осознав мотив чужих действий, покачал головой, стараясь не демонстрировать разрастающийся испуг.

\- Нет, Локи, нет! – твердо произнес Бог Грома, выставив руки в защитном жесте.

\- Будет весело, обещаю, - на лице трикстера появилась кривая ухмылка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего.

Принц приближался к креслу до жути медленно, будто растягивая подобие пытки, а эхо его шагов отпечатывалось в сознании, очевидно, не такого уж и смелого Громовержца.

\- Я не позволю тебе это сделать! Даже не пытайся меня уговаривать!

\- Не будь таким упрямым.

Тор бросал взгляды на манящую дверь, за пределами которой он чувствовал бы себя в безопасности, но сознание подсказывало, что так просто убежать он бы не смог.

\- Я не хочу!

\- Не согласишься сам – я тебя заставлю.

В голосе трикстера нет угрозы, но все же она присутствует и давит, давит, будто какое-нибудь древнее заклятие, не предоставляя возможности привести четкий и убедительный аргумент против его задумки.

Тор честно пытается бороться с энтузиазмом и решительностью настоящего асгардского воина (проще говоря, бегая по комнате с криками), но вот в глазах его бушует и тлеет смирение, а сам он сидит, рассерженный, но самую малость заинтересованный, на все том же изумрудного цвета диване.

С Локи бороться бесполезно. Он выигрывает всегда.

И Бог Грома обреченно вздыхает ровно до того момента, когда в руке трикстера не появляется бритва. Тогда драка разгорается вновь с еще большей силой, ведь Тор мог стерпеть косметику на лице, но отнятие у него драгоценной бороды – никогда.

\- Ты мог бы использовать магию и не растягивать этот процесс, - пробурчал Тор в смешанных чувствах, проводя ладонями по гладким щекам.

\- Так гораздо лучше! – пропел Бог Коварства, а потом вскрикнул, пародируя светловолосого принца: - Локи, пожалуйста, не надо! Умоляю!

\- Мой голос не звучал так.

\- Именно так он и звучал, - в голосе Локи сквозит добрая насмешка.

Кисти, едва ощутимыми взмахами подчеркивающие скулы и виски, щекочут кожу, и Тор изо всех сил пытается не рассмеяться, морща нос, хоть трикстер и запрещает это делать. Когда кончик кисти прошелся по обеим сторонам носа Громовержца, тот бестактно чихнул, закрыв лицо руками и размазав все контуры, тщательно прорисованные закатившим глаза Богом Коварства.

Тору казалось, что Локи-подчинителя, Локи-убийцы, Локи-предателя не существует и никогда не существовало, ведь как существо на вид настолько невинное могло в прошлом сотворить столько ужасных поступков? Перед ним стоит его истинный, настоящий брат с необычными увлечениями и простенькими забавами, на которого просто-напросто невозможно злиться, которого невозможно ненавидеть, бояться или презирать.

По векам светловолосого принца прошлась другая кисть, оставляющая темно-красный след, сочетающийся с нанесенными до этого светлыми оттенками того же цвета возле уголков глаз, создающими впечатление большей остроты и глубины все тех же глаз.

Это ощущение, производимое прикосновениями «инструментов», уже начинало нравиться Громовержцу, и тому даже не было страшно это признавать, поэтому он просто улыбался, позволяя трикстеру делать с ним все, что тот желает.

На лице Бога Грома появились стрелки – настоящее произведение искусства в виде тонких разветвлений молний, испускаемых пальцами Громовержца. Руки Локи совсем не дрожали, уверенно проводя и соединяя линии, и Тор, казалось, восхищался и способностями Бога Коварства, и ним самим.

В глазах Локи искрится чистая сосредоточенность, и Громовержцу почему-то до безумия нравится наблюдать за ним и прикрывать глаза, когда трикстер прикасается к его лицу аккуратней, чем обычно.

Когда Бог Коварства прикоснулся к скулам светловолосого принца пальцами, распределяя по коже золотые блестки, у Громовержца перехватило дыхание, и он широко распахнул глаза, уставившись на брата с испугом, но после, тихо кашлянув, сделал вид, что ничего не произошло, проигнорировав вопрос, возникший во взгляде трикстера, но так и не слетевший с его губ.

В голове Тора сотни мыслей, запутанных и необъяснимых, но ведущих лишь к одному утверждению, принимать которое тот отказывался, которое тот пытался забыть, сжечь, уничтожить, которое так хотелось признать, но которое признать было чертовски страшно, страшно до такой степени, что дыхание то учащалось, то вовсе останавливалось, страшно до такой степени, что пальцы сами сплетались в замок, страшно до такой степени, что при виде Локи хотелось зажмуриться или закрыть глаза ладонями, лишь бы не думать, лишь бы не думать, лишь бы не думать.

Биение сердца своим бешеным темпом, идентифицировать который можно как prestissimo, казалось, увеличило температуру всего тела Громовержца настолько, что жар этот нагрел всю комнату, превратив её в обитель Суртура, и Тор чувствовал, насколько потеплела его грудная клетка, потеплела настолько, что думалось, о кожу его можно было обжечься.

Возможно, яркий-яркий румянец, так нагло появившийся на щеках Громовержца, был виден даже сквозь слой косметики, старательно нанесенной Локи.

И Тор знает, что в проявлении этих неописуемых чувств, которые он не может объяснить или проанализировать, нет ничего постыдного, но, о боги, как же он напуган! Если бы он хотя бы знал, что все это значит, бороться было бы намного проще.

Когда Локи подносит к губам Бога Грома карандаш, тому приходится задержать дыхание, чтобы не вздохнуть слишком резко, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, чтобы не признаться в чем-то самому себе.

Потому что Тору нельзя думать о том, что Локи слишком умен. Потому что Тору нельзя думать о том, что Локи слишком обаятелен. Потому что Тору нельзя думать о том, что Локи слишком очарователен в моменты, когда забывает о своем образе отреченного равнодушия. Потому что Тору нельзя думать о том, что Локи слишком мил, когда поджимает губы. Потому что Тору нельзя думать о том, что Локи слишком, слишком, слишком, слишком красив, красив, красив, красив, красив.

Но вот кончики пальцев Бога Коварства растушевывают блеск на губах Громовержца, и тот не выдерживает, и тот срывается, и тот бесконтрольно, неожиданно даже для самого себя подается вперед, будто обнимая ладонями лицо Локи, нежно-нежно проводя большими пальцами по его скулам и целуя, целуя, целуя, целуя, целуя, не имея сил отстраниться или хотя бы осознать, что происходит.

Глаза Тора закрыты, ведь он не хочет, не хочет, не хочет видеть непонимание и, возможно, злость во взгляде возлюбленного, не хочет, не хочет, не хочет предчувствовать тот момент, когда тот оттолкнет или даже ударит его, не хочет, не хочет, не хочет, чтобы блаженство сменилось унижением и разочарованием.

Тор просто до боли не желает, чтобы этот момент прекратился.

Руки Локи опускаются на плечи Бога Грома, но трикстер не пытается отстраниться, а, наоборот, кажется, придвигается еще ближе, если это вообще возможно.

Громовержец откидывается на спинку дивана и смотрит на Бога Коварства шокированно, с неверием, будто подозревая, что все это – иллюзия, и ожидая, что сейчас двойник Локи исчезнет, а оригинал будет стоять в дверном проеме и смеяться, смеяться, смеяться.

Но Локи не светится зеленым пламенем, не замахивается рукой, чтобы ударить, не фыркает презрительно, не закатывает глаза.

Локи улыбается счастливо и смотрит тепло, тепло, тепло.

\- Я ведь только что закончил с макияжем… - в голосе трикстера проскальзывают нотки обиды.

Но после тот улыбается еще шире и наклоняется за еще одним поцелуем.


End file.
